


Sam's 35th Birthday

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Brother/Brother Incest, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: It's Sam's 35th birthday and Dean has a few surprises from him.





	Sam's 35th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot for Sam's birthday :)

Dean rolled over and looked at his beautiful baby brother laying next to him. Today was Sam's 35th birthday. They didn't have much planned other than just hanging out together. Dean leaned over him and kissed him. Sam moaned into his brother mouth. The younger man wrapped his arms around his brother neck. 

“Mornin'” Sam smiled. 

“Happy birthday baby boy. So I have gifts for you.” 

Dean got up and went got the gifts off the dresser. He handed his baby brother the first gift. Sam sit up leaning on the headboard. Dean sat down next to him and watched him opened to the gift. 

Sam looked at Dean a little confused. He opened the box and saw a sliver ring with a single emerald in the middle. “Dean.” He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I love you so much Sammy. Marry me?” He asked softy.

“Oh my gods. Yes Dean I'll marry you.” Sam pulled his older brother on his lap. 

Dean took the ring and slid it on the Sam's left ring finger. “It's looks great on you baby boy.” 

*****

He cupped Sam's face and kissed him sweetly. “You have one more gift sweetie.” 

Sam picked up the other gift. He opened the box and saw a sonogram in a frame that said Baby Winchester. He looked at up at Dean who was smiling at him. 

“Dean are you pregnant?”

“Yeah. I was surprised too. I know we've been trying since we settle down and stopped hunting. Sammy are you crying?” Dean wiped the tears with his thrums. 

“We're having baby Dee.” 

“Yeah Sam. I found out last week. I went to the doctors yesterday and got the sonogram done. Dr. Lee said I'm almost 3 months along.” 

Sam put the picture on his nightstand. “I can't believe we're having a baby. I love you so much and this has been one of the best birthdays I've ever had.” 

“I love you too Sammy and I'm glad that I could make it good for you baby boy.” He kissed his baby brother sweetly.


End file.
